A Bleach Story
by Sincerly Me
Summary: When Kon is released from his teddy bear body he begins his life a new with a family that loves him...however the days in which he spent with Ichigo he longs to relive. So when he discovers the location of his old friend after 10yrs, he desideds to vist


_disclaimer - i do not own bleach or the character(s) names _

* * *

A Bleach Story

"Are we there yet

"Are we there yet?"

"Kon I told you we'll be there when we get there."

_My name is Kon, Kon Hayama. I'm a ten year old boy. I wasn't always though. I now have a family that loves me, and I love them. But if it wasn't for two special people I wouldn't have a life at all. I was once what is known as a mod soul. In the soul society, mod souls were created to be put into beings without souls to fight. But once the fight was over, all the mod souls were ordered to be destroyed. Luckily I was separated from the other mod souls, but I always expected to be discovered and destroyed. Then before I knew it I found myself in the body of a 15 year old high school student named Ichigo Kurasogi. He could have easily turned me in to be destroyed but he speared me and I was placed into the body of a stuffed animal. Living with him and an ex-soul reaper girl named Rukia Kuchki, I was finally given a life. But then Rukia was ordered back to the soul society and sentenced to an execution. Ichigo and a couple of his friends went to rescue her and I was left to await there return. During the months without them, Ichigo's family had a couple of patients at there clinic and I just happened to be observing one day on a particular patient. It was a pregnant lady and she was giving birth to a boy. But unfortunately the baby didn't make it and it was born dead. The woman was heart broken, having only wanted a baby boy her whole life. I turned to her and explained my situation and if she wanted, I would be happy to take the place of her baby. I wouldn't be the original but I could be her son. With that I was no longer a stuffed animal I was Kon Hayama, son to the Hayama family. Now I have lived with my family for 10 years, it has been wonderful and I am treated like nothing less than their real son. Recently I came to learn of where my former friend Ichigo currently lives. I'm now on my way to see him. But after 10 years, he has bound to have changed a little. I really don't know what to expect. Maybe he is married, or he might even have kids._

"Kon honey, we are here."

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at the huge apartment complex. _Was this really where Ichigo lived._ I said goodbye to my mom and she reminded me that she would be back to pick me up when I was ready. I also had to promise that I would keep in touch and only go to Ichigo's house. With that she drove off and I stood in front of the huge complex. As I took the stairs to the third floor I searched for Ichigo's apartment number. When I finally found it I took a deep breath and began to knock on the door. I started to hear footsteps coming from inside and then suddenly a man with familiar orange spiky hair answered the door.

"Can I help you." The man said with the same scowling face and grouchy voice.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurasogi?" I stood in awe. He was now a man. Taller and a little more muscular than before. The boyish charm in his face had gone and it was now manlier.

"Yeah, who are you and what do you want." Raising a brow to the kid as to how he knew his name and who he was.

"It's me Ichigo, Kon. Remember me?" Kon smiled at him as he watched his expression change.

"Kon, teddy bear Kon. Is that you?" Ichigo was surprised to see his old friend.

Kon explained how he ran into Orihime and she told him where he was and now he was here to see him. Ichigo stepped a side and invited him in. Kon found his way to the couch and Ichigo went to get them so tea. Kon told Ichigo about how he got a family and what happened to the real child. Ichigo was proud of Kon for what he did; it was kind and the right thing to do. Maybe even his purpose in life.

"I know now that if I had stayed in that bear I would have lived forever, and I know that when this kid's body dies, I will too. But it is worth it to have a family and one day a family of my own with a wife and my own career." Kon smiled at him and Ichigo replied with one back.

"But enough talk about me, I want to know about you Ichigo. Do you have a lucky lady?"

Ichigo began to blush. "Well…"

Kon stood up and started to walk around the room.

"I noticed this is a three room apartment Ichigo, why so big if you don't have anybody nor are you waiting for somebody to come along.

"…" Ichigo was turning redder.

"Spill! Where is she?" Kon was yelling now.

"Okay, okay Kon. Stop yelling or you'll wake her."

Kon began to smile.

"So you do have someone! Oh I have to see her Ichigo."

"After she wakes up okay, we've been going through some stuff lately and this is one of the few times she has actually been able to sleep."

"How long have you two been together?"

"It will be our four year wedding anniversary next month."

"You are married! Wow, do you have any children?"

"That's just it, I mean. That's why we are going through some stuff right now."

"What stuff? Tell me Ichigo. I may have the body of a kid but in my mind I have seen so many things, and I'm really over 100 years old."

"That is something I'm going to let her decide to tell you."

"Well then, let's go ask."

"Kon, what did I just say."

But it was too late. Kon was already up and running down the hall to the master bedroom. As he was about to open the door Ichigo stopped him, pulling him by the collar.

"At least let me tell her you're here."

Ichigo moved Kon aside and gently opened the door. She stirred and Kon heard a very familiar voice.

"Ichigo who was at the door?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who?" she asked groggy, sitting up in the bed.

"Rukia?" Kon replied pushing past Ichigo.

Rukia stared confusingly at the young boy.

"It's me Kon."

Rukia grew wide-eyed; she hadn't seen him for years

"Oh my gosh, Kon!" She began smiling at him

"Rukia!" he yelled running up to her and giving her a big hug.

Ichigo was glad to see her smile. After they both exchanged there hellos. Ichigo lead Kon back into the living room so Rukia could get dressed. When she was ready she came out and joined them. Kon told her his whole story about how he got inside a kid's body. She was also proud of him. When they both had had a chance to catch up with each other, Kon asked Rukia what she had been going through.

"I wanted to make sure you thought it was okay to talk about Rukia." Ichigo stated

"Thank You Ichigo, yes it's alright, I'll tell him." Rukia paused and took a deep breath before telling her story.

"As you know, Ichigo and I have been married for four years almost now and we are looking forward to that day we have a child of our own but…we have tried several times and every time..." Rukia started to cry. Ichigo stood up and hugged her knowing it was painful for her to talk about. "I don't know…I just can't get pregnant."

Kon turned to her and place his hand on her thigh.

"It'll be okay Rukia; it's not that you can't get pregnant. It's just that things have to be perfect for a baby to be born. Do you understand?"

Rukia looked at the young boy; she was surprised by his adult like behavior. She smiled at him and feeling tired again headed back to her bedroom, after first saying goodbye to Kon. Kon and Ichigo were left in the living room together to talk and catch up once again.

"Ichigo." Kon said seriously.

"Are you sure it isn't because of you that Rukia can't get pregnant.

Ichigo was silent.

Kon knew what that meant.

"So you have been just letting her take the blame for it all this time, she is all depressed thinking that there is something wrong with her when you're the one with the problem! How could you be like that?"

"Don't lecture me Kon, I have my reasons!"

"Yeah and they better be good ones."

Ichigo shot him a deadly glare as he took a deep breath and released it. He knew Kon was right.

* * *

I wrote this story a while ago and I really liked it so I decided to post it...since I wrote this so long ago I really don't know how to end it so any advice anyone could give me would be great. Much appricated and much love...Sincerly Me...

plz review!


End file.
